Woodie quotes
This page lists all of Woodie's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. 'Woodie' 'Tools' *Axe- "It's not as nice as Lucy." *Luxury Axe- "It's almost as nice as Lucy." *Lucy the Axe- "I love Lucy!" *Shovel- "Dig a hole. Plant a tree!" *Regal Shovel- "Time to dig golden holes." *Pickaxe- "Almost an axe, but not quite." *Opulent Pickaxe- "It's pretty but can't chop down trees." *Razor- "A true lumberjack never shaves." *Razor (can't shave)- "You can't shave what's not hair". *Razor (nothing left)- "It's already shorn, eh? *Hammer- "Everyone makes mistakes, eh?" *Pitchfork- "This really isn't my style." 'Light' *Campfire (upon being built)- "Where's my guitar?" *Campfire (high)- "Uh oh! It's bit high!" *Campfire (normal)- "I love a fire in the evening." *Campfire (low)- "I should probably do something about that, eh?" *Campfire (embers)- "It's almost gone." *Campfire (burned out)- "It was good while it lasted." *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It uses wood." *Fire Pit (high)- "I'm using too much wood too fast!" *Fire Pit (normal)- "Mmmm. Smells woody." *Fire Pit (low)- "There should be some wood around here somewhere." *Fire Pit (embers)- "I should go chop some wood for that, eh?" *Fire Pit (burned out)- "If only I had some wood." *Torch- "Trees by torchlight." *Torch (run out)- "My light ran out!" *Miner Hat- "Down deep in a coal mine." *Miner Hat (run out)- *Pumpkin Lantern- "It better not tip over." *Lantern- "High tech!" 'Survival' *Backpack- "That's my rucksack." *Piggyback- "I used all parts of the pig." *Bird Trap- "I'll show those birds yet!" *Bug Net- "It can collect skeeters." *Fishing Rod- "I should spend some time at the lake." *Straw Roll- "I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp." *Fur Roll- "I love camping." *Tent- "I'm used to sleeping in worse." *Trap- "Work smarter, eh?" *Honey Poultice- "At least I didn't have to pay for it." *Healing Salve- "Healthiness in goo form." *Heat Stone- "We call those 'night rocks' back home." *Heat Stone (cold)- "It's gone cold, eh?" *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's getting a bit dimmer." *Heat Stone (hot)- "I could chop all winter with that in my pocket!" *Umbrella- "This will keep my beard dry, eh?" *Compass- "True north." 'Food' *Crock Pot- "It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It'll be a bit longer, eh?" *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Oh boy! Here it comes!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Time for supper!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I prefer larger plants." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Watched plants never grow." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertillizer)- "I think it needs some poop." *Ice Box- "Ahhhh. Reminds me of home." *Drying Rack- "It's set up... just add meat." *Drying Rack (drying)- "This is like watching meat dry." *Drying Rack (finished)- "That looks done." 'Science' *Science Machine- "I don't trust all this science stuff." *Alchemy Engine- "This is getting strange." *Winterometer- "We can build these half as tall back home." *Rainometer- "Rain makes the trees grow." *Lightning Rod- "Weather's not going to get the drop on me now." *Lightning Rod (charged)- "It's pretty like the northern lights." *Gunpowder- "Never did like this stuff." 'Fight' *Spear- "It lacks the heft of a good solid axe." *Hambat- "What a waste of good ham." *Boomerang- "That looks hard to throw." *Boomerang (hit self)- "Sorry! Clumsy me!" *Blow Dart- " This seems a bit agressive." *Sleep Dart- "I can make my escape if I use this!" *Fire Dart- "This seems a bit aggressive." *Football Helmet- "Will this give me hockey hair?" *Grass Suit- "It's better than nothing." *Logsuit- "It fits me so well!" *Marble Armor- "It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this." *Bee Mine- "I don't know if the bees like this." *Tooth Trap- "This seems a bit rough." *Shelmet- "This will keep my noggin safe." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "You can never be too safe." 'Structures' *Bee Box- "Bees!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "I get hungry just looking at it." *Bee Box (some honey)- "I could get more if I waited." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "Honey!" *Birdcage- "It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways." *Birdcage (occupied)- "Think about what you've done, bird!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "They look so innocent when they dream." *Pig House- "A little duct tape would fix that right up." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Sorry! I'm not looking in!" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "It's bacon - stuffed." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "I could sneeze it over." *Hay Wall (placed)- "I could sneeze it over." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "I like the look of that!" *Wood Wall (placed)- "I like the look of that!" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "Safe and secure, eh?" *Stone Wall (placed)- "Safe and secure, eh?" *Chest- "Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make!" *Chest (full)- "It's full, eh?" *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's not allowed, eh? *Sign- "Is there anything wood can't do?" 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring- "Flooring fit for a king!" *Carpeted Flooring- "Too classy for my tastes" *Cobblestones- "Just some ground, eh?" *Checkerboard Flooring- "Looks like one of those city - people outhouses." *Turf- "Just some ground, eh?" 'Refine' *Rope- "Good for holding stuff to other stuff." *Boards- "So smooth. You can really see the grain." *Cut Stone- "Part of the Canadian shield." *Papyrus- "I'd rather chop than write." *Purple Gem- "It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix." *Nightmare Fuel- "All of me fears in liquid form, eh?" 'Magic' *Meat Effigy- "I look good in wood." *Prestihatitator- "I like to call it 'the hat machine'." *Shadow Manipulator- "OK, I kind of get it now." *Pan Flute- "I only sing for Lucy." *Night Light- "What kind of darkness is that?" *Night Armor- "It makes me queasy to look at." *Dark Sword- "Nightmares can't hurt ye!" *One-man Band- "I stand on guard for thee!" *Bat Bat- "A mouse with wings?" *Chilled Amulet- "Just need a beverage to cool now, eh?" *Nightmare Amulet- "The sparkle is gone from the gem." *Life Giving Amulet- "Always have a backup plan." *Fire Staff- "I don't trust this magic business." *Ice Staff- "It's a... thing." *Telelocator Staff (1)- "Just another use for wood." *Telelocator Staff (2)- "I wonder what this thing does." *Telelocator Focus- 'Dress' *Sewing Kit- "I'm pretty good at sewing." *Rabbit Earmuff- "Where I'm from these would only work in the fall." *Strawhat- "It will keep the sun off my head." *Beefalo Hat- "Now I'm the king of the beefalo!" *Beekeeper Hat- "This will keep the bees out of my eyes." *Feather Hat- "I don't want to wear that... thing." *Winter Hat- "It's a nice toque, eh?" *Top Hat- "It's too fancy." *Dapper Vest- 'It's a... thing." *Breezy Vest- "Nice and breezy" *Puffy Vest- "This could stand up to the winters back home, eh?" *Bush Hat- "It's good for hiding from nature." *Garland- "I think it looks nice with my red hair." *Walking Cane- "It's good for the back country." 'Ancient' *Thulecite Medallion(min)- "I think it's off." *Thulecite Medallion(rising low)- "This thing just turned on!" *Thulecite Medallion(rising high)- "It's vibrating!" *Thulecite Medallion(max)- "It's going crazy!" *Thulecite Medallion(receding high)- "It's settling down." *Thulecite Medallion(receding low)- "It's nearly still." *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "This'll make the chores go by quicker!" *Magiluminescence- "I could cut wood at night with this." *Construction Amulet- "I've always been better at cuttin' anyways." *The Lazy Explorer- "This will help me get around quickly." *Star Caller's Staff- "Useful in a pinch!" *Pick/Axe- "It's... it's beautiful." *Thulecite Suit- "That'll stop the hurt." *Thulecite Club- "Metal on a stick." 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen- "It's calling to me!" *Evergreen (chopped)- "Ahhhh!" *Evergreen (burning)- "Nooo! I could have chopped it!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "What a waste." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Lucy would want me to chop it down." *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- "Another one!" *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "I'm sorry!" *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel terrible!" *Log- "It makes it all worthwhile." *Log (burning)- "Oh no! The fruits of my labour!" *Charcoal- "This makes me a bit sad." *Pinecone- "I should grow it and then chop it down!" *Baby Evergreen- "Here comes a tree!" *Spiky Tree- "Trees shouldn't fight back!" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It was a hard battle, but I won." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "That's what you get for being spiky!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It deserved it." *Marble Tree- "Even Lucy can't chop that one down." *Sapling- "I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down." *Sapling (picked)- "Picking isn't as fun as chopping." *Sapling (burning)- "Aw! He barely had a chance!" *Sapling (picked up)- "Mmmmm. It's all twiggy." *Twigs- "I should build a tiny axe to chop these." *Grass- "Looks like kindling." *Grass (picked)- "It's gone all nubbly." *Grass (barren)- "I need to poop on it." *Grass (burning)- "I hope that doesn't spread to the trees." *Grass Tuft- "It makes my eyes water." *Cut Grass- "I think I might be allergic to this." *Berry Bush- "Saskatoon berries?" *Berry Bush (picked)- "I didn't even share!" *Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs a good poopin'" *Berry Bush (burning)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- "Time for a little landscaping." *Reeds- "Reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "They'll be back." *Reeds (burning)- "Fire makes me nervous." *Cut Reeds- "Want to hear my loon call?" *Plant- "I wonder what it will be." *Plant (growing)- "A watched plant never grows." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Time for grub." *Marsh Plant- "Plant." *Spiky Bush- "That's a bramble." *Spiky Bush (after picking it)- "Was that worth it?" *Spiky Bush (burning)- "Foomph!" *Flower- "That's nice." *Petals- "I wonder if Lucy would like these." *Evil Flower- "Something is wrong with that flower." *Dark Petals- "They're frowning at me with little evil faces." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a red mushroom." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a green mushroom." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "I can never remember which ones you can eat." *Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "They have their own schedule." *Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I think I broke it." 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "They're all comfy - cosy in there." *Killer Bee Hive- "Why are those bees so angry?" *Honeycomb- "I almost feel bad taking this." *Hound Mound- "I know better than to mess with that." *Bone- "It's covered with dog spit, eh?" *Touch Stone- "I don't know if I should touch it." *Harp Statue- "You lost your head, eh?" *Marble Pillar- "Somebody must have built that." *Marble- "Feels like a government building." *Merm House- "They're not the handiest." *Merm Head- "Smells like a factory trawler." *Pig Head- "What a waste of good pork." *Pig Torch- "How did they do that without thumbs?" *Basalt Boulder- "That rock ain't going to move." *Boulder- "I could break it down if I tried hard enough." *Rocks- "For the times when wood won't work." *Flint- "This could be an axe head." *Nitre- "It's how we build the railway." *Gold Nugget- "You can't make a coffee table out of gold. Well, maybe you can. But you shouldn't." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. eggs. bacon" *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "I should probably leave that alone." *Grave (dug)- "Sorry! Don't haunt me!" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Hey! A clue!" *Animal Tracks- "A large woodland creature passed this way!" *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "The beastie got away." *Animal Tracks (found)- "The beastie is nearby." *Wooden Thing- "It's a... magic thing, I think." *Wooden Thing (locked)- "There are bits missing, eh?" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It's almost ready, eh?" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Ready to go, eh?" *Ring Thing- "Ringy, eh?" *Crank Thing- "Cranky, eh?" *Box Thing- "Boxy, eh?" *Metal Potato Thing- "Potato - y, eh?" *Wormhole (closed)- "That looks like a bum!" *Wormhole (open)- "I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh?" *Wormhole (exited)- "It was gross in there!" *Pond- "I can't swim!" *Skeleton- "Sorry, friend." *Spider Den- "Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing!" *Spider Egg- "Why would I want to carry that around?" *Rabbit Hole- "I doubt there are trees down there." *Walrus Camp- "Walruses are nearby, eh?" *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "This won't be safe come winter." 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- "It's bunged up." *Sinkhole- "It looks like Sudbury down there." *Rope to Surface- "There are probably trees up there." *Red Mushtree- "Maybe I should chop it." *Green Mushtree- "It's made of wood." *Blue Mushtree- "I can't let that stand." *Light Flower- "Shiny!" *Light Bulb- "I looks chewy." sic *Stalagmite- "I'm not too interested in rocks." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "I'm not too interested in rocks." *Spilagmite- "I should skedaddle before they come out of there." *Slurtle Mound- "Are you guys doing OK in there?" *Rabbit Hutch- "Is it carrot flavoured?" *Fern- "Hey! It's a fern!" *Foilage- "Looks like a salad." *Cave Banana Tree- "They don't have those back home." 'Nature - Ruins' *Ancient Statue- "Another hoser." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Looks a little worn out." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "There's axe marks on these altar stones." *Broken Clockworks- "Dead metal" *Relic- "Piece of furniture." *Cave Lichen- "Looks barely edible." *Ornate Chest- "What's in the box?!" *Nightmare Light- "They should have used wood." *Thulecite- "It's the wood of the caves!" *Thulecite Wall- "Crumbling but still secure, eh?" *Thulecite Wall(item)- "Heh, stoned again eh?" 'Mobs - Monsters' *Clockwork Knight- "Maxwell's own mounted police." *Clockwork Bishop- "It's been a while since my last confession." *Clockwork Castle- "Hmm.. does the rook move in a straight line? I forget." *Damaged Bishop- "I can see the internal workings." *Damaged Rook- "The gears are spilling out." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Who's there, eh?" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeouch! That was rough!" *Hound- "They'd be good at pulling a sled." *Red Hound- "Hot hound!" *Blue Hound- "Arctic hounds?" *Hound's Tooth- "Beauty, eh?" *Spider- "That's the biggest spider I've ever seen!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Careful, now, eh?" *Spider (dead)- *Spider Warrior- "They come in yellow now, eh?" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I don't want to wake it." *Spider Warrior (dead)- *Spider Gland- "I think it's poison." *Silk- "Spiders give me the willies." *Krampus- "Back off, hoser!" *Krampus Sack- "I feel bad taking someone else's sack." *Merm- "What foul sea did that crawl out of?" *Tentacle- "Are there squid down there?" *Tentacle Spike- "It wobbles when you wave it." *Tentacle Spots- "I'm blushing!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's so big!" *Baby Tentacle- "Are those squid babies?" *Pig Guard- "I don't want to make him mad." *Werepig- "What happened to him?!" *Ghost- "Boo! Ha ha!" *Mactusk- "Oh no. Walruses again!" *Weetusk- "Why are they so far south?" *Walrus Tusk- "He had a cavity, eh?" *Tam 'o Shanter- "My grandad wore a hat like this." *Mosquito- "That'll take a pint out of me!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "What do I do with this, eh?" *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Skeeters!" *Cave Spider- "Tricky devil!" *Spitter- "Spitting is rude!" *Batilisk- "Who taught that rat to fly?" *Snurtle- "Spirals!" *Slurtle- "He's just misunderstood." *Slurtle Slime - "Someone needs a tissue." *Broken Shell- "I broke his home. I feel bad." *Lureplant- "Is that meat?" *Fleshy Bulb- "It's warm and lumpy." *Eye Plant- "It needs to mind its own business." *Slurper- "I think it's living hair." *Ancient Guardian- "Another poor soul with a curse." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "They're smart to live away from the corruption." 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "He smells like a sod house." *Beefalo (following)- "I think he likes me." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "He's catching some zeds." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Cheer up, eh?" *Beefalo Wool- "It feels like my beard." *Beefalo Horn- "I don't know if I should put my mouth on that." *Baby Beefalo- "A face only a mother could love." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- "Bees! Bees!" *Bee- "She's making the flowers grow." *Bee (picked up)- "Now what do I do with it?" *Killer Bee- "That bee doesn't seem as friendly." *Killer Bee (picked up)- "He's none to pleased with his situation." *Stinger- "Ouch! It's pointy." *Pig- "Walking back bacon!" *Pig (following)- "We're a team! Yah!" *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "Bacon with tail." *Bunnyman- "He looks friendly enough." *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- *Frog- "I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water." *Frog (sleeping)- "It's tired." *Frog (dead)- "Ex - frog." *Koalefant- "He looks tasty." *Winter Koalefant- "They get tastier in the winter." *Rock Lobster- "Lobster supper time!" *Pengull- "Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty." *Splumonkey- "Well then. That's a new one." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "I never trusted those things, eh?" *Butterfly (picked up)- "Where are you going to run?" *Crow- "He's planning something. I can tell." *Crow (picked up)- "You'll pay for your crimes, crow!" *Jet Feather- "A gross feather." *Redbird- "What a snotty little jerk." *Redbird (picked up)- "Don't get comfortable, birdie." *Crimson Feather- "A disgusting feather." *Snowbird- "Go fly south or something!" *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's stealing my warmth." *Azure Feather- "A stupid feather." *Gobbler- "More birds! Why is it always birds?" *Eye Bone- "No one ever told him it was rude to stare." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "I wonder if it will ever wake up again." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "This used to be an eyebone." *Chester- "He's doing his best!" *Rabbit- "Dang ground squirrels..." *Rabbit (picked up)- "I'd feel bad eating him." *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "Reminds me of Algonquin park." *Fireflies (picked up)- "I've got a pocket full of sunshine!" *Mandrake- "What have I done?" *Mandrake (following)- "It's looking at me." *Mandrake (dead)- "Sorry, little guy." *Mandrake (cooked 1)- "Sorry!" *Mandrake (cooked 2)- "Was that a bad thing to do?" *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ow. What was that?" 'Mobs - Tallbird Family' *Tallbird- "I don't trust birds that can't fly, either." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Nothing there" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I should steal its egg to teach it a lesson." sic *Tallbird Egg- "What's in here?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It tastes like justice." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "It's hatching." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "You can taste the beak, eh?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is it crying?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Too cold for you?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "Birds are never prompt." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Any time now." *Smallbird- "What do you want?" *Smallbird (hungry)- "It wants something." *Smallbird (starving)- "I think it's starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Are you ALWAYS hungry?" *Smallish Tallbird (starving)- "It getting wild with hunger." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Sorry! I'll try harder!" 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif)- "I'm sorry about all of those trees!" *Living Log- "I am going to keep you, and call you Frank." *Spider Queen- "You're not my queen!" *Spider Hat- "She's a real beaut, ain't she?" *Deerclops- "That's a big moose!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Now what is this good for?" 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell- "Why does he hate me?" *Pig King- "He's not MY king." *Wes (trapped)- "Who's that hoser?" *Abigail- 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg- "There's a bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Well, at least it never became a bird." *Rotten Egg- "One less bird. Good." *Monster Meat- "I'm not hungry enough for that." *Cooked Monster Meat- "I still don't want to eat it." *Monster Jerky- "I still don't want to eat it." *Meat- "Tastes like moose." *Cooked Meat- "Just like my dear old ma used to make." *Leafy Meat- "That's gross!" *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Cooking didn't help much" *Jerky- "It tastes like survival." *Drumstick- "October food." *Fried Drumstick- "Thanks, turkey." *Fish- "Looks like a cod." *Cooked Fish- "I wish I had some chips." *Morsel- "I wish this were bigger." *Cooked Morsel- "That'll just make me hungrier!" *Small Jerky- "Just a bite." *Koalefant Trunk- "It's pretty thin." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's thick and hairy." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I think it boiled off all of the nose cheese." *Frog Legs- "They're still jumping!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "At least they stopped moving." *Batilisk Wing- "Gross!" *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Gross! And tasty! So confusing!" 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate- "That's too fancy for me." *Sliced Pomegranate- "This would go good on flapjacks." *Durian- "It smells bad." *Extra Smelly Durian- "It smells even worse." *Dragon Fruit- "I've never seen one of those before." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It tastes like maple syrup." *Berries- "I have a heartier appetite than that." *Roasted Berries- "Tastes like warm berries." *Cave Banana- "It tastes tropical." *Cooked Banana- "I cooked it." 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "I like it, but not in everything that I eat." *Popcorn- "Cooked with the goodness of corn." *Carrot (in the ground)- "I'm not one for vegetables, eh?" *Carrot (picked up)- "That's rabbit food." *Roasted Carrot- "That's rabbit food." *Pumpkin- "I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground." *Hot Pumpkin- "Pies are good." *Eggplant- "I bet birds have something to do with this." *Braised Eggplant- "Suspiciously birdy." *Red Mushroom- "I don't know..." *Red Mushroom (cooked)- "Only if I get really hungry." *Green Mushroom- "I've eaten stranger things in the woods." *Green Mushroom (cooked)- "I don't trust it." *Blue Mushroom- "That's not meat." *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- "That's not meat." 'Food - Crock Pot' *Bacon and Eggs- "Awww. It's just front bacon." *Butter Muffin- "Crunchy!" *Dragonpie- "Almost as good as butter tarts!" *Fishsticks- "Elegant dining in a box." *Fish Tacos- "Tastes like the sea, eh?" *Froggle Bunwich- "You can really taste the swamp." *Fruit Medley- "In syrup!" *Honey Ham- "But it's not a holiday..." *Honey Nuggets- "One of my favourite meals!" *Fist Full of Jam- "Now to find peanut butter." *Kabobs- "The stick really adds to the flavour." *Mandrake Soup- "It's a tiring soup." *Meaty Stew- "Sticks to your ribs." *Meatballs- "All the meats!" *Monster Lasagna- "This is cat food!" *Pumpkin Cookie- "This will keep me chopping." *Taffy- "Sugary good." *Turkey Dinner- "Turkey day is here again!" *Unagi- "It'll fill ya up." *Waffles- "I prefer flapjacks." *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "Not trees." *Seeds (carrot)- "Tiny carrots." *Seeds (corn)- "I'm more of a hewer of wood than a tiller of soil." *Seeds (dragonfruit)- "Maybe I can grow more." *Seeds (durian)- "Why would I want to grow more of those things." *Seeds (eggplant)- "Hmmm. I'm not sure." *Seeds (pomegranate)- "Seedy." *Seeds (pumpkin)- "It's a seed." *Roasted Seeds- "We call this 'lumberjack surprise'." *Honey- "Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup." *Butterfly Wings- "I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person!" *Butter- "I prefer margarine." *Rot- "Aw, it's Diefenbakered." 'Misc Items' *Blueprint- "I'm not one for book learning." *Gears- "I never could figure these things out." *Ash- "It all burnt up." *Red Gem- "I see within it the fiery death of a thousand trees." *Blue Gem- "It's very cold." *Yellow Gem- "I can see the stars in it." *Orange Gem- "It's shimmering." *Beard Hair- "These aren't from me." *Manure- "Don't poop in camp!" *Guano- "It stinks less than the other kind." *Melty Marbles- "I used to play that game." *Fake Kazoo- "Not the real thing, eh?" *Gord's Knot- "Reminds me of a story I heard once." *Gnome- "Don't ask me." *Tiny Rocketship- "I needs a robot arm, eh?" sic *Frazzled Wires- "They're not good any more, eh?" *Ball and Cup- "I could play this for hours!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "If I find a tub, I'm all set." *Mismatched Buttons- "I just sew my clothing shut around me when I put it on." *Second-hand Dentures- "Choppers for old folks." *Lying Robot- "Quiet, you!" *Dessicated Tentacle- "It's all withered." 'Adventure Mode' *Failed- "Oh well. I gave it a good try." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- "That makes sense." *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- "I don't know how to move that." *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "Something is off about that rock, eh?" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- "Where did it go?!" *Ashes of Divining Rod- "I guess that doesn't go through there." *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That's a weird looking rod." *Divining Rod- "I wonder if it gets the hockey game." *Divining Rod (cold)- "It's really fuzzy from here." *Divining Rod (warm)- "I think I'm getting closer." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "Woah, careful there, bud." *Divining Rod (hot)- "Loud and clear! Something's near!" *Divining Rod Base- "I looks like something plugs in." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It's ready to be unlocked." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now all it needs is to be turned on." *Maxwell's Door- "I wonder if that's the way out of here." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "Better than most of the stuff on the radio." *Maxwell's Light- "That's unnatural." *Maxwell Statue- "He's kind of a jerk, eh?" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "He's not playing fair, eh?" *Maxwells Tooth Trap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- Hey! "That's just mean!" *Sick Wormhole- "It smells a bit off, eh?" *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- 'Announcements' *Generic- "What's that, eh?" *Freezing- "It's cold out here!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Get over here, eh!" *Battlecry (on prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving Combat- "I think that's enough." *Dusk- "It's almost my bedtime." *Entering Light- "Brilliance!" *Entering Darkness- "Who turned out the lights?" *Doing things in the dark- "It's dark, eh!" *Failed to do something- "Sorry, I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I can't do that right now." *Trying to sleep during the day- "Only a hoser sleeps during the day." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My belly is too empty to fall asleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too scary out to sleep." *Hounds are coming- "There's something out there." *Deerclops is coming- "What was that?" *Inventory Full- "I can't carry any more kit." *Eating- "Tasty!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was a wee bit manky." *Eating (stale food)- "I got to that one just in time." *Eating (painful food)- "That was past the expiry date." *Hungry- "I'm getting peckish." *Earthquake- "The ground is heaving!" 'Lucy the Axe Quotes' *Equipped (1)- "Let's chop some trees!" *Equipped (2)- "Nice day for a walk!" *Equipped (3)- "We make a good team!" *Equipped (4)- "There must be some trees around here somewhere." *Equipped (5)- "Woodie! Chop some trees!" *Equipped (6)- "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees." *Equipped (7)- "Chop chop chop. Heh." *On Ground (1)- "Come back! Take me with you!" *On Ground (2)- "Where did you go?" *On Ground (3)- "Take me with you!" *On Ground (4)- "What if I get stolen?" *In Container (1)- "It's dark in here!" *In Container (2)- "I'm scared!" *In Container (3)- "I can't see anything!" *In Container (4)- "I hate it in here." *Other Owner (1)- "You're not Woodie!" *Other Owner (2)- "Put me down!" *Dropped (1)- "You'll come back right?" *Dropped (2)- "What did I say?" *Dropped (3)- "I... don't understand!" *Dropped (4)- "Can we talk about this?" *Dropped (5)- "Don't forget about me!" *Chopped (1)- "Woooooo!" *Chopped (2)- "Yeah!" *Chopped (3)- "Stupid tree!" *Chopped (4)- "Nom nom nom!" *Chopped (5)- "We did it!" *Chopped (6)- "This is AWESOME!" *Chopped (7)- "Death to all trees!" *Chopped (8)- "Again! Let's chop another!" *Chopped (9)- "Nice swing!" *Chopped (10)- "Too easy!" *Beaver Low (1)- "Are you OK?" *Beaver Low (2)- "You look distracted, Woodie." *Beaver Low (3)- "Calm down! It's just a tree!" *Beaver Mid (1)- "Woodie? Can you hear me?" *Beaver Mid (2)- "You might want to slow down a bit." *Beaver Mid (3)- "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" *Beaver Mid (4)- "Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" *Beaver High (1)- "Woodie! Be careful!" *Beaver High (2)- "It's starting!" *Beaver High (3)- "You're not looking so good!" *Beaver High (4)- "Your teeth are growing!" *Beaver High (5)- "Watch out! You're going to turn!" *Beaver Back Down (1)- "That was a close one!" *Beaver Back Down (2)- "I think we'll be alright." *Beaver Back Down (3)- "You're looking much better now." *Beaver Back Down (4)- "It's passed. For now." *Beaver Back Down (5)- "It's back in the lodge. Phew." *Transformation To Beaver (1)- "Oh no!" *Transformation To Beaver (2)- "It happened again!" *Transformation To Beaver (3)- "The curse!" *Transformation To Beaver (4)- "I warned you!" *Transformation To Beaver (5)- "Woodie!" *Transform Back To Woodie (1)- "You're back!" *Transform Back To Woodie (2)- "Quick! Pick me up!" *Transform Back To Woodie (3)- "Are you OK?" *Transform Back To Woodie (4)- "Don't let that happen again!" *Transform Back To Woodie (5)- "Everything is going to be fine. Just focus." 'Extra' *DEVTOOL- "I'm not commenting on that." *UNIMPLEMENTED- "It doesn't look safe." *ANNOUNCE_FREEDOM- "I got out!" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Close one!" *BOAT- "Must have hit a nor'easter." *MALE_PUPPET- "Do you need help?" *FEM_PUPPET- "She's trapped!" *ROBOT_PUPPET- "It's trapped!" *SKULLCHEST- "That's scary!" *MAXWELLLOCK- "Where is the key?" *MAXWELLTHRONE- "I've seen nicer chairs." *PANDORASCHEST- "What's in the box?!" *TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "Something is not quite right about that chest." Category:Character Quotes